Hiding Princely Eyes
by TheEverlastingDreamer
Summary: "Can I see your eyes?"…"No"…"Why not?"…"Because I'm a Prince and the Prince says no"…"Tch, Fake-Prince" -Stab- For some reason it always came down to this. Those eyes, his eyes, that I wanted to see..  BelFran  -Actual Summary Inside-  Happy Birthday Bel


**Hiding Princely Eyes**

_**By: TheEverlastingDreamer**_

_Summary:_ _"Bel-sempai"…"Frog"…"Can I see your eyes?"…"No"…"Why not?"…"Because I'm a Prince and the Prince says no"…"Tch, Fake-Prince" _**Stab** _I didn't care if that blade sliced my back, it was all for those eyes, that I wanted to see. I had the need to see them. As much as a human needs air, this need was greater. ~_**BelFran~ Happy Birthday Belphegor~!**

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters or pairings and such._

**_Warnings:__ Contains swearing but that's because I hope to keep them in character..._**

_TheEverlastingDreamer:_

_Ok… This is _**BelFran**_. _

_I got hit with the thing called 'Inspiration' and as much as I ignored it, it did not stop poking me, annoying me, outright hitting me until I got the notion to 'hurry up and type this'. So yes, I listened to that thing called inspiration and bang._

_Here you have a one-shot! :D_

_I hope you enjoy, as much as I enjoyed writing it and coming up with it. ^^_

_And Happy Birthday Belphegor~! _

_

* * *

_

_**Hiding Princely Eyes**_

_No matter how hard I tried to stay as one with an indifferent nature,_

_He stabs me down._

_No matter how hard I try to rebuild upon my indifference,_

_He once again breaks me, just like a broken toy._

_And no matter how hard I try to ignore him,_

_He's always on my mind._

_And no matter how hard I try to get him to agree, _

He always says no and keeps hiding his 'Princely Eyes'.

* * *

"Froogg~" was the voice of the one and only Prince of the Varia; who happened to stroll gracefully towards me.

"Yes, Bel-sempai?" I asked as I looked up, not really interested in anything that had to do with the psychopathic prince.

"The Prince is bored," he told me, a frown on his face, as if I was suppose to know that just by looking, "Play with the Prince~".

"No, fake-prince" I stated dully, already making a move to get up from the couch I was seated upon, "Boss gave me strict orders and I have to go do them".

"Frrrooog~" the blonde-haired prince whined, not liking that my attention was not on him, but elsewhere, "What could be more important than the prince~?".

"Everything" was my bland answer.

He frowned for a second, almost pouting, before a head splitting grin was etched onto his face. "The Prince does not believe those words, and nor does he think the frog believes those words".

Lazily wiping imaginary dirt of my uniform, I replied with a, "I believe them".

"Not true~" he told me, coming towards me.

"It's as true as how Boss will never stop throwing wine-glasses at Long-Haired Commander, or how Long-Haired Commander will never stop being so loud, or how Lussuria or Levi-A-Than will always be the 'Mum' and the 'Old Lighting Pervert'" I told him, glancing at him as I walked out of the room, him following directly behind me, "It's as true as how Mammon would never give away money, Master would never give up on his dream of taking revenge on the mafia, or how you'll never take your crown of your head… Or how you'll _never_ let me see your eyes, not once, no matter how much I try to get you to".

Bel followed behind, listening to my monotone voice while I made a point, as we both strolled down the main halls.

Bel laughed, that same unique laugh he always lets out, the one that makes me stop and look his way every time he does it, "I don't know about that, frog, I still think it's not true~ Because of one simple fact…" he trailed off, a smirk now on his face.

"And what's that Bel-Sempai-?" I asked him, mildly interested in what the Fake Prince was thinking, before I realised just how close he was to me.

"Ushishishi~" I could feel his breath against my neck, and it made me shiver slightly. Slowly I could feel him snake his arms around me, moving his head to the side to speak in my ear, "It's not true, because nothing is more important than the Prince, and the Prince is the most important person to his Froggy~".

I tensed slightly at how close he was, and soon enough, I became uneasy with his arms wrapped around me; that is, until I realised I was letting my emotions slip out. Taking a quick breath, I grabbed his hands and unravelled them from me before stepping out from the embrace and smiling lightly when I had regained my personal space.

Then I recomposed my face, looked up at Bel-Sempai, and made sure I sounded unaffected. "If you were the most important to me, wouldn't we be like the Princess and the Frog?".

Seeing a slight frown on the Prince's face, as if he was contemplating something, I waited for him to answer my question. I was slightly surprised when he snapped to attention and only dismissed my answer with a, "Yeah, yeah, frog, just like that", before another frown was placed on his features and he was seemingly thinking about something again.

Deciding that Bel without his head-splitting grin innerved me greatly, I decided to lighten the mood.

"Bel-Sempai, that means you're a princess" I told him, looking bored, before a somewhat amused glint in my eyes could be seen, "I always knew you were actually a Fake-Princess".

Soon enough, the sadistic boy in front of me looked my way and I could see that familiar grin etch onto his face, "What did you call me frog~?"

_Did it matter that I would get stabbed?_

"I called you a Princess, Bel-Fake-Princess-Sempai"

_No… _

"Ushishishi~ That's what I thought you said" he told me as he took out his knives and grinned at me.

…_Not at all._

_

* * *

_

"Fraa~aaan, have you gone and done your jobs yet-" Lussuria cooed as he made his way over, before stopping and gasping lightly and then pointing an accusing finger at Bel-Sempai.

"What did you do to poor Frannie~?" he demanded, rushing over and helping me pull out the gazillion of knives that decided to make its home in my back, "Here let my help you sweetie~".

Bel laughed his signature laugh before replying with a, "Like this is anything knew Luss".

Lussuria huffed at him, before getting up to tell Bel how to properly treat other people and all that. I didn't really bother listening to what the Mother-like-figure of the Varia was going on about.

Instead I plucked out the knives from my back and started to bend them, not feeling a murderous aura turn my way.

"Frog~? What _are_ you doing with my knives~?" he asked me in a sweet tone, before his expression darkened.

It didn't effect me in the slightest.

"I'm bending your knives Bel-Sempai, isn't it obvious?".

He smiled sadistically, "If you do that I'll kill you frog; I won't hesitate to do it either".

"Of course I believe that Bel-Sempai" I stated lazily, before continuing to pull and then bend his knives.

"_Frog"_.

Sighing under my breath, I stopped bending the knives and just plucked them out instead.

"You're going to replace the ones you've bent, and the rest should be cleaned and in my bedroom before I got to bed tonight" he commanded, the sadistic smirk still on his face, "And if it isn't~ I'll kill you~".

"No way am I doing that Bel-Sempai" I told him, taking the last few knives out of my back before getting up, "I have errands to do or else Boss will kill me himself".

"Nonsense" Bel spoke, his face turned towards the window, and I guessed he was looking out the window at all the scenery, "Only I can kill the frog, no one else". His head turned towards me, and I could feel his gaze now on me, "No one else frog".

The room went silent, Lussuria watching us with a giddy expression like if he was watching one of those soap operas he enjoys. I looked away from Bel-Sempai, not wanting to see him scrutinize me, but even as ripped my gaze away, I could still feel his watchful eyes on me, as if suspecting I'd do something.

In which I did.

"See you later Bel-Sempai" I told him, walking away, "You know, busy, busy, busy".

Unnoticed by me, Bel frowned, and Lussuria patted him on the back, "Ohohoho~ Indifferent as always I see" he told him, "Better get to work Bel-chan~ If you wanna get somewhere~".

I couldn't hear what they said, but I had a feeling they were talking about me, and the sneeze that followed proved it.

* * *

"Bel-Sempai, could you please stop following me. Your killer intent on my back really hurts".

"Then it's working".

Before I could stop myself, I turned around to look at him, "Then why not just stab me in the back with those weirdly shaped knives of yours. You know, you're trying too hard to be indifferent".

Bel felt a nerve twitch, "Shut up frog" he told me, "And besides, I'd rather burn a hole right through your chest, and pierce your heart, just with my killer intent on your back. Doesn't that sound like more fun~?".

"No" I told him, dismissing him as I walked off to continue with my tasks, "You're twisted in the head".

"Ushishishishi~" was his answer.

Sighing under my breath, I walked into a shop, looking around at the various things it sold. Walking around the different aisles, I took out a list of items and began searching for them. One by one I ticked them off the list and placed them in a bag.

Deciding that none of the other items on the list could be found here, I went to the cashier, placed the bag on there and bought the items. After all the items were shoved back into the bag, I exited the shop, all before Bel-Sempai decided he'd take a look himself.

Pushing the stubborn Fake-Prince to another shop, I continued the process of buying things from the list, and not allowing Bel-Sempai to enter the shops or see what I bought. About an hour later I was done, dragging the stubborn blonde boy, I call my sempai, back to the headquarters; all the while whining about not being able to enter a shop, not even once.

"The Prince demands to know why he was not allowed" he continued on, "And is curious as to what his uncute-kohai bought from those shops".

I glanced back at him, "Bel-Sempai is a _Fake-Princess_ whose _twisted in the head_ and is not only _psychotic,_ and_ sadistic, _but _should not be the genius_ of the Varia if he doesn't even know what day it is _today_". I told him, making sure a few of the words stood out.

Bel looked at me, a frown on his face, "I'll let all that slide because the Prince is curious" he told me, "What day is it today frog?".

I stopped dragging him along.

"Bel-Sempai…" I whispered, for once not caring about my indifferent nature, or the mask I wear to keep people at a distance, or the way I insult and ignore Bel because I don't know any other way to approach him.

For once it wasn't Bel-Sempai who was attacking at my barricade I placed up, or the mask I hide behind, for once I was the one who let it fall. This was the first time in my whole life, that I just allowed everything to fall, to break down, and for once I felt that heavy burden on my shoulder ease off.

"Bel-Sempai…" I whispered again, my eyebrows furrowed, "I was joking".

I could feel his stare on me, and I could imagine him looking at me weirdly, "Joking?".

"Well… I don't mean to insult you, it's just that…" _I don't know how to talk to you_, "I mean, the words I said aren't true I just…" _Can't let people get too close, _"No I mean…". Stopping and letting a small frown grace my face, and feeling how weird it felt to have emotion shown on my face… and how weird it felt to try an express myself, I decided to start over.

"…Bel-Sempai, how could you not know what today is?".

Bel stood there, mouth slightly open, probably trying to register what was happening. "Frog you are… you are…" he stopped, "…You actually look something other than bored, uninterested and… and… did you let your guard down…? Ushishishi~ Never though I'd see the day-"

"Belphegor!"

Everything went silent after my outburst.

My throat hurt from yelling so loud, and my tongue felt weird from saying such an unfamiliar word. I looked at the blonde Prince and saw he was just as shocked as I am, to say his name.

"Did you-"

"…Stop changing subjects" I told him, looking away.

He frowned.

"Do you, or do you not know what today is?" I asked him, letting emotion show on my face, even though I felt like digging a hole and crawling through it, back into the safeness of my barricade.

"…No".

I looked up sharply at him.

_Why don't you know what today is?_

I don't know why, but the thought that he didn't know what today was made me feel really depressed… maybe even sad for him?

_It's sad because…_

Letting my face slip back into the comfort of my mask, I turned around and began to walk back to the Varia headquarters, only a few metres away. "That's all I wanted to know, Bel-Sempai" I told him in monotone.

…_I've been waiting for today for a long time._

_

* * *

_

"Did you get everything Frannie~?" Lussuria cooed, before he stopped, "Where's Bel-Chan~?".

"…Why should I know?" I asked in a bland voice, taking out the things I bought and placed them on the table, "It's not like I care about Bel-Sempai. He throws knives at me, threatens to kill me everyday, hurts me and makes me wonder why I wake up in the morning. That's why I ignore him, remember?".

Lussuria looked at me, contemplating, before he grinned and cooed and did all that stuff that made me wonder why I bothered talking to him, "Oh young love these days, its so blind~!".

I stopped, raised an eyebrow at him, before proceeding to pass out the materials to the Old Lighting pervert, and Long-Haired Commander, who both watched and listened to "Varia's Mum" and my conversation.

"What love?" my monotone voice asked, as I started to blow up balloons.

"Ohohohoho~ It's so adorable, I could watch it all day, you and Bel-Chan are just so perfect together," I stopped blowing the balloon and looked at Lussuria, "You're always so indifferent, so Bel-Chan tries to stop that, you try to rebuild on your indifference, Bel-Chan stops that again, he hurts you, you ignore him; but you're always talking about him~, he says he'll kill you; his way of saying he likes you; then you insult him, he stabs you, and it goes on and on" Lussuria sighed dreamily, "If you can't see the pattern happening here, then you must be blind!".

"I don't see how that's love" I told him lazily.

"Ohoho~ But it is!" Lussuria told me, "You're just both so~oo stubborn~!".

"VOOOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled, entering the conversation, "I fucking agree whole-heartedly! You two brats are way too stubborn, just get the hell together and hurry it up already!"

"Yes~ Yes~ Squ-Chan is right~!".

"VOOOOIII! It's painful to watch and annoying to boot!".

Levi grunted, nodding his head.

"I never knew the Varia were such nosy people, tch" Fran said, tying the balloon to some streamers, "Oh, I clicked my tongue".

"VOOOOOOOOIIII! Say that again brat and I'll rip you to shreds!" the Long-Haired-Commander started to yell as Lussuria came to come him down.

Ignoring them, and the Old-Lighting-Pervert who was saying the he was going to kill me, I decided to look out the window, "Such a beautiful night sky, don't you agree?" I asked, being indifferent.

_We're both too stubborn, hmm?_

_

* * *

_

Fixing the green ribbon around my neck, into a small bow and then checking to make sure I looked alright, I began to clean up the mess I made in my room.

I was wearing a white dress shirt, with a green bow made from a ribbon around my neck, and a small black vest. Along with that I wore black jeans with a dark green belt and then green converses.

Of course the frog hat was still placed upon my head.

Never would I admit that I actually liked it.

Sighing, I realised that Lussuria is right. Now matter how hard I try to be indifferent around Bel-Sempai, or how hard I try to ignore him, he is always on my mind. Now matter how much I insult him, annoy him, tell him to go away… I'm actually trying to talk to him and tell him to stay by my side.

I sighed again; not knowing it this realisation did me any good.

Out of all the people, why did it have to be Bel-Sempai?

He hurts me, attacks me, plans on making my stay here hell, stabs me, annoys me, tells me that he will one day kill me with his own hands. Bel-Sempai is a fake-prince who is stubborn and doesn't care about anyone as long as blood is spilt and he can do some killing…

And yet as I say that I know I'm lying.

Bel-Sempai cares about people, he would never admit to it but he does. Once when he was chasing after me, he accidentally destroyed all of Lussuria's newly bought clothes. Later that day Lussuria found the exact same clothes, plus new ones placed on his bed.

Once the Long-Haired-Commander wanted someone to record his fight because Lussuria was busy, and even though Bel-Sempai claimed to do it out of boredom, you could see he was lying.

And when Mammon was around, apparently Bel-Sempai was like that too; when the baby was in need of help with missions… and was in need of more money, Bel-Sempai was there with a wad of cash in one hand and a stack of knives in the other hand.

Maybe Bel-Sempai did get a kick out of fighting and seeing blood, and hell maybe he did enjoy attacking me, but it couldn't help the fact that Bel-Sempai could actually _care_, and be _nice_, and someone you could actually have a _normal _conversation with…

Not that we've have had one, but it could happen.

I sighed again for the umpteenth time.

Could I really like Bel-Sempai?

Is that why I hate it when he frowns, and why I can tolerate him when he's being sadistic and why I don't mind when he stabs me?

And why I'm so sad that he does not even know what today is…?

I looked around the room, deeming it clean enough before I put my hand on the doorknob, twisting it, opening the door and stepping outside.

How could he not know what today was?

Does the Varia think that these days don't matter?

Was it because of Bel-Sempai's family?

I placed my hand in my pockets, looking for Bel-Sempai's present, fingering the ribbon and deeming it there. Afterwards I took my hands and placed them casually behind my head.

I don't care what the reason is… today is a day I've been waiting for, because it's Bel-Sempai's special day, and I've worked so hard to make sure everything will go as planned.

"_What could be more important than the Prince~?"_

"_Everything"_

**Absolutely Nothing**

**

* * *

**

"Trash, is everything ready or what" was the rough voice of Xanxus, as he made his way towards a chair and sat down, placing his feet onto the table with a loud thud.

"VOOOIII! Of course it is! Who the fuck do you think I am?" Squalo replied, ranting to his boss that everything was indeed ready; decorations, food and whatnot.

"Then where is everyone, scum?" he asked gruffly.

"Here" I raised my hand bored, as I entered the room, "Where's Bel-Sempai?".

I don't know whether it was they didn't like my outfit or if they heard the somewhat excited tone of my voice, because they both stopped and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?". I blinked.

"Ohohoho~ Bel-Chan is on his way, I sent Levi-Chan to go get him~" Lussuria cooed and set the remaining food onto the table, admiring his cooking and all their decorating.

With blue and green balloons placed around the area and purple and black streamers creating bows and swirls all over the walls, the room in which they were in looked quite nice and had a somewhat calm atmosphere; a change for the Varia from always being so chaotic.

"I hope that sadistic Prince likes it" The Long-Haired-Commander grunted.

"Me too" I whispered under my breath before walking over and sitting on Bel's favourite couch, "But, instead, I hope he loves it".

* * *

"Geh, don't touch the Prince, you commoner" Bel told Levi-A-Than as the moustached man pulled him to a room, "The Prince can just walk there himself".

"Whatever Bel, I was just told to get you here, by all means necessary".

"You don't have to touch me peasant" Bel continued on, "Let go of the Princ-"

Suddenly Bel stopped as he was shoved into the room and met with all the other Varia members, dressed nicely and lounging around. He glanced around at all the various food; in which he realised were mostly made out of his favourite food and deserts; before he looked at the decorations, in which he decided he liked the colour scheme.

However, after letting his eyes roam around the room and look at the various objects through his bangs, Bel stopped and turned towards the other members, going to question them on what this was all about… until he was interrupted again.

"Ohohoho~ Sur~prise~!"

"Surprise Trash"

"VOOOOOIIII! Surprise brat!"

"Surprise Bel"

"What… is this?" Bel asked, his mouth hanging open, showing just how surprised and shocked he was.

"Surprise, Bel-Sempai".

He looked over to me, sitting on his favourite couch, knees brought up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, "Happy Birthday Bel-Sempai" I told him, a small smile gracing my lips.

And that's when hell broke loose.

"Wait-? What?" Bel asked making a surprised noise, "What date is it today?".

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! You got to be fucking kidding! It's your birthday you idiot brat!" Squalo told him, waving his sword everywhere, and nearly destroying the place.

"Trash" was Xanxus' reply as he sipped his wine and then threw the wine glass at Squalo; the two starting to yell at each other and make the room very loud.

Fran sighed, only a few minutes ago it was so calm and nice.

"Bel-Chan~? How could you forget your birthday~?" Lussuria asked, worried, "No one forgets their own birthday…!".

Bel frowned, looking to the side before he snapped his attention towards me.

All the commotion in the room instantly died and everyone's gazes looked my way.

"…What?" I asked, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Frog, is that what you were talking to the Prince about before?" he asked, placing his hands into his pockets, "When you let your guard down and asked the Prince if he knew what today was?".

"…Well, it was quite startling to find out that the _'Genius of the Varia'_ doesn't even know when his birthday is" I told them, reassuring that that was the only reason I let my guard down.

I'm not quite sure if it was anymore.

"Ushishishi~ I can't help forgetting; it's not that important to me".

I frowned, hiding it as I lowered my head onto my knees.

Squalo felt a nerve twitch, "VOOOOIII! It _better_ be, because I've spent _too much of my time_ on this!"

"I agree~! Fran~niee worked too hard to organise this~!" he told Bel-Sempai dramatically before somewhat skipping towards me, and holding me in a motherly hug, "Oh my Fran-Chan~! After you worked so hard to convince Xanxu-kun that birthday's matter and should be celebrated. Oh! And how you did missions upon missions to get money to buy all this stuff, and how you told me of Bel-Chan's favourite food for me to cook, and how you helped decorate and-".

'Mama Luss' kept rambling on and on about all the work I did, while I tried to get out of this death grip that was more than stopping me breath; no, I swear it was destroying me inside out.

But alas, it seemed like no one cared.

"Frog did all of that?" Bel asked, his voice showing how surprised he was.

"VOOOIII! Of course he did! He may be indifferent, annoying and brat-ish sometimes but the kids got heart, at least more than a typical Mafiosi should have!" Squalo told him, pointing towards me, "I'm starting to think he's like that Sawada trash, always caring. This green haired brat practically got all of us to agree and got our buts into gear to get this party ready for your damn birthday. Fucking enjoy it" he huffed, coming towards me and yanking Lussuria off, "VOOOIIII! You'll kill the kid if you do that!".

Gasping for air, I forced out a _'Thank you'_.

"...Hn".

Everyone stopped and looked towards Bel.

"I don't really care about my birthday because while growing up; it never mattered" Bel told them, as he took out a knife and fiddled with it, "It doesn't serve me any purpose and I just dismiss it, and we are always too busy or lazy to celebrate birthdays, so I just merely forget…" Bel continued, before a crazy smirk was adorning his face, "And besides it just reminds me of how much I hate my brother, and how much I wish to kill him over and over again" he did stabbing motions in the air, "You know, because we're both twins and born on the same day".

Listening to Bel-Sempai I couldn't help my mask slip off every so often, and then before I knew it, I had stood up with a, "But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate your birthday, Bel-Sempai".

"Hn?" he asked, looking towards me as did the others.

"We can still celebrate your birthday, just you. We don't need to celebrate his birthday" I stated, searching his bangs and hoping that I was looking directly at his eyes.

_If only I could see his eyes, if only._

"Just because it's his birthday too, doesn't mean we have to celebrate it; we can just celebrate Bel-Sempai's birthday" looking around the room at all of our hard work I continued, "I may have done a lot of this, but everyone contributed; if we were able to do this, then we should be able to do it for all our birthdays…"

"Frog" Bel spoke up, and I looked back to him.

"I don't see why birthday's should be dismissed or forgotten; they should be celebrated by even Mafiosi, because it shows you're growing up" I stated, a frown on my face, "Just because your family didn't care, doesn't mean we, as your 'Varia Family' shouldn't".

"I… care about Bel-Sempai's birthday" I closed my eyes, opening them up again as I sat back down, "I plan to throw a party for everyone, when it's their birthday too".

After that was done, and I recomposed my face, I looked dully at everyone, as if, once again, I was uninterested and bored.

But the damage was done; I had stepped outside of my barricade, and the ribbon that held my mask up had been undone, and in those few minutes when my emotion slipped out for the world to see, they had seen it.

And I felt vulnerable.

No matter… They are my Varia Family; they would not take advantage of my vulnerability.

_Would they?_

Bel started to giggle uncontrollably, with the widest grin I have ever seen on his face.

_Oh god, they would._

"Fran-Chan~!" Lussuria cooed, stars in his eyes, "Was that emotion I saw on your face, oh sweetie~!". Lussuria had gone full blown into mother mode.

"Hn, so trash can feel, can he?" Xanxus smirked behind a glass of wine, leisurely taking sips.

"VOOOIIIII! I will hold this against you forever," Long-Haired-Commander grinned wide, reminding me of a shark, an amused glint in his eyes "Green-haired-Brat".

Levi smirked, joining in on it.

"This is why I don't show emotion to people" I muttered, "They become creepier than they already were".

"Ushishishi~ Frog what was that?" Bel-Sempai asked creepily as he walked on towards me and plopped himself on the couch, afterwards poking me several times with his knives.

"Nothing Bel-Sempai" was my short and bored tone.

Usually he would laugh; because he did not know if I was bored or if I was faking.

But because of my slip before, he now knew that with my mask, what I say can be a dismissal in general; to change topics, or it could reflect on how I feel; I could be actually bored and uninterested…

Or it can be the fact that I'm trying to hide behind it; in which most cases, was kind of true.

So this time, he did not just laugh…

…He laughed, fell over and clutched his sides.

Now I'm not going to be taken seriously.

I sighed.

"I hate you, Bel-Sempai"

"Ushishsishi~".

* * *

After all the chaos died down, everyone stopped to think on my words seriously, as Bel grinned all the while.

The Varia members, knowing I was right, though none of them verbally admitted, began snacking on the various deserts, and declaring that Bel-Sempai's party was now in session, with a 'VOOOOIIII! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEL!'.

To me, the party was going really well, most of the deserts and food was eaten, and the place was still in one piece; well as much as it could be with the small fights here and there. This was not a surprise, with the pile of broken wine glasses, present wrappings and not to mention Long-Haired-Commander yelling at Lussuria to get the fuck away from his hair, after the Varia sun guardian tried to help get the wine out of it.

I found that my lips had formed a small smile somewhere along the way, and I didn't bother getting rid of it.

"Ushishishi~ Froooog~" I looked towards Bel-Sempai, "Where's your present for the Prince?".

Placing my hands into my pocket, I took out a small light blue box that had a navy blue ribbon wrapped around it; to make a big grand bow.

"Here Bel-Sem-"

"Ohohohohoho~~!" that was all I heard before I got glomped by what I knew was; well it could only be one person; Lussuria.

"VOOOIII! What the fuck are you doing to the poor brat!" Squalo yelled, making the room shake with the loud noise.

"Shut the fuck up trash, you're destroying my ear drums" Xanxus growled as he glared dangerously at Squalo, the flame of wrath forming on his hands.

"Squ-Chan~! Xanxu-Kun~! Stop fighting! This is important!" he told them, standing up with my present to Bel-Sempai is his hands, "Can you not see what this is!"

Everyone blinked up at Lussuria as if he were crazy.

"A present" I spoke up, looking blandly at Lussuria, "It's a present".

"Ohohohoho~" he laughed, before he cooed, "It's not just any present though, right Fran-Chan?" he winked at me, "Something this small _has_ got to be a ring!" now I swore I saw love hearts come off the strange man, "Fran-Chan, I bet Bel-Chan will except~ Go on, ohoho~" he placed the present in my hands, "But you got to promise that when you pick out your dress, you bring me along, sweetie~!".

I stared at him.

Long and hard.

And just kept staring.

"What are you talking about?".

"Ohohoho~ For when you and Bel-Chan get married of course!" he answered as if it was obvious.

"Pfffftt", just at that moment Squalo was drenched in wine as Xanxus laughed his guts out.

Everyone stopped, Xanxus didn't just laugh at anything, and yet he was laughing his head off right now. Squalo, thinking on what Lussuria said, couldn't help the laughter escape his lips either, and before long the whole room was filled with uncontrollable laughter.

Lussuria pouted, "What~?".

"Like I'd want to marry Bel-Sempai" I told him, my hands over my ears to stop the laughter from destroying my hearing.

I quickly looked over at Bel, his head was facing the other way, I presumed he was watching Boss and Long-Haired-Commander laugh like maniacs.

"Eh~? Than what is it then?" he asked, looking at the blue box.

I turned to Bel-Sempai, poking his back to get his attention and then handed it over to him, "Watch and find out".

Bel-Sempai unwrapped the blue ribbon, and took off the wrapping paper to find a box, "What is it, frog?" he asked me, inspecting it.

"It's a jack in the box" I explained, "You turn this and then…" I trailed off.

Belphegor watched as a somewhat soothing but creepy melody filled the air and a few seconds later the jack in the box popped upon, showing a miniature version of me.

"Ushishishi~ A mini froggy?".

"Yep, because I have one too," taking my box weapon out of my other pocket and deciding the poses would take too long, and Bel-Sempai would kill me for taking this frog hat off, I just opened it the normal way.

Music played that was similar to the jack in the box Bel-Sempai was holding, and as the music stopped, a small version of the Varia's Prince appeared.

"I use it as a weapon, because I don't like to fight" I blinked, "It makes people run away".

I felt knives poke my sides as I said that, "Ushishishi~".

"My point is; I have this one, and Bel-Sempai has that one" I established, "Do with it what you will Bel-Sempai". I closed my box-weapon and put it away.

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed, I realised he'd been doing that a lot more lately, "Voodoo doll~".

Levi snorted.

"Bel-Chan!" Lussuria hit the blonde prince playfully, "No voodoo!".

Bel frowned, before a sadistic grinned was placed on his face, "Then I'll just have to hurt the froggy directly~" he exclaimed, getting multiple knives out.

"Wah~ Bel-Cha-"

A huge crash was heard as Bel threw his knives all over the place.

"VOOOOOIIII!

The rest of the party went on just like that.

* * *

I was silently walking to my bedroom, letting a yawn escape my lips, before the hallway was once again quiet.

The party was now over, and everyone was going to bed, as the maids, servants and subordinates went about to clean up the mess.

Just as I made the corner, I saw the slightest bit of blonde hair, and knowing who it was; I quickened my pace and followed after him.

"Bel-Sempai" I said in greeting, when I caught up to him.

"Hn? Frog?" he acknowledged my presence, turning around, before he told me, "Go to bed".

"Why aren't you in bed?" I countered, ignoring what he told me to do.

"Because the Prince doesn't have a bed time; he goes to sleep whenever he wants to".

"That's not a good enough excuse, Bel-Sempai"

"Go to bed frog"

"No" I told him, searching for his eyes which I knew where hidden behind those bangs. Suddenly an idea came to mind, "Ah, unless…"

Bel frowned. "Frog-"

"Can I see your eyes?"

Bel looked taken aback, "…No"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a Prince and the Prince says no"

"Tch, Fake-Prince"

Bel took out his knives.

"Well, I told you before, it's not a good enough excuse" I said, looking at him dully.

"Go to bed or else I will stab you frog".

"No… I want to see what your eyes look like".

"You've asked the Prince many times before, and the Prince says no" he told me, turning around, "So no".

He began to walk away.

I didn't care if that blade sliced my back, it was all for those eyes that I wanted to see. It's because I had the need to see them; as much as a human needs air, this need was greater.

My legs started moving on their own accord, and before I knew it, I gripped the back of Bel-Sempai's shirt, "But the other times I asked were different".

"Geh~ Frog, go to bed" he told me, trying to take off the grip I had on his shirt.

"No" I looked up at him, and he stopped.

Up until now I was unaware that I let myself show my emotions.

Why does my mask always go when I'm with Bel-Sempai?

Why must I step outside my barricade around him?

Shrugging that aside, I began again.

"No, I will not go to bed, Bel-Sempai" my eyes were filled with determination and my grip tightened on his shirt, "No".

Bel looked at me for a good two minutes, just staring at me, and I continued to look at him too. If I were to look away, I knew he'd somehow win and make me go to bed…

But I will not go, if there is something bothering my sempai, I will do all I can, and then hopefully he can get a good night's rest too.

"Frog, _please_ go to bed" he told me, and as soon as I heard the 'please' I nearly did.

Shaking my head, I didn't let go, "Tell me what's wrong Bel-Sempai".

Bel looked away, "There is nothing…wrong".

"Yes there is, Bel-Sempai!" I told him, letting the outburst slip from my mouth, deciding to not hide behind my mask and to not let my barricade get in the way.

Because I… would give up that feeling of security if it could help Bel-Sempai.

"Bel-Sempai, I know I don't show my emotions…much," I started, "And… trying to comfort someone is a bit hard, because I'm not used to doing that… and I'm… probably way out of character here but… if there's anything I can do, pleas-"

Suddenly I felt my back hit the wall. Looking up, Bel-Sempai was there leaning over me, "Bel-Sempai…?".

"…"

Staying in that position for what felt like forever, it became a little awkward. Feeling a lot more vulnerable than I thought I would, I decided to recompose myself. Just as I felt the familiar mask slip onto my face, I also felt soft lips against mine.

Letting my mask fall once again, I snapped my eyes up to look at golden bangs. Knowing that it belonged to only one person, I blushed slightly, before I realised that those eyes of his were watching me closely through his bangs, and I felt my face flush even darker.

It was a chaste, sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds, as if the blonde boy I call my sempai, was just testing to see what I would do.

In truth, I didn't know what to think on the matter, but deciding that I didn't reject the kiss; I stepped onto the tips of my toes, gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down.

His lips kissed back and I could feel that same face-splitting grin start to etch onto his face. Suddenly, I felt his hands grip my wrists as he guided my arms around his neck and placed them there. Then I felt his hands lay themselves on my waist, as he gently pushed me, so that my back was right against the wall.

Still kissing him, I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip, and not exactly experienced in this, I opened my mouth and let him roam around.

It felt… funny in a way, but also very pleasurable, as he explored my mouth, our tongues began fighting for dominance.

I didn't give in so easily, but the grin that I knew was there was more of a smirk now, as he was winning and 'proving' that he was the dominant one.

Placing my hands behind his head, I pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, just as Bel-Sempai moved so that our bodies were pressed against each other.

The kiss only lasted for a few more seconds before we parted, panting and hungrily breathing in air.

Flushed I looked away, not wanting to see the smirk on Bel-Sempai's face.

When we both had our breaths back, I looked up at Bel-Sempai, and sure enough, he was smiling a grin that could, very well, split his head in two.

"Ushishishi~".

Recomposing myself, I looked at him with an uninterested look, "What was all that about Bel-Sempai?".

That made him laugh more.

"If you think I kissed you because I wanted to, you are more twisted in the head then I thought," I assured him, "I was just curious".

"Ushishishi~ Lie all you want frog, you know you wanted to kiss the Prince" he laughed, but it seemed lighter, and happier, different from the usual creepiness.

"Why was Bel-Sempai so sad before?" I asked, wanting to change subject.

"Hn?" Bel began, before recognition came to his face, "Oh~! Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore…The Prince was just thinking about what happened today, and why the frog kept pushing him away~ Just looks like the frog was playing hard to get!" he told me, the grin on his face becoming wider, "Bad frog~!".

"Eh? Bel-sempai was sad because I was rejecting him? Is that why you frowned so much?" I queried, blinking a few times, "But I always reject Bel-Sempai…"

I felt a whooshing sound and looked up to see three knives lodged into the wall, then I realised that the Froggy hat Bel-Sempai makes me wear was long-forgotten on the floor, a few feet away.

"Ushishishi~ Whatever frog, just admit you like the Prince" he confessed, "At least the Prince has the guts to say he has an interest in you~".

I blinked a couple of times, trying to reorganise my emotions. Deciding I've thought about it way too much, I went with what I felt was right…

"I like you too, Bel-Sempai" I replied, watching a smile make its way onto his face; not a grin, but an actual, genuine smile.

I allowed him to kiss me again, but more passionately and with a lot more desire, before I asked him something that was on my mind.

"Can I see your eyes now?".

"Ushishishi~ No".

"Why not?".

"The Prince said no, frog, so stop trying already".

"But Sempaaai~" I started to whine, before he threw some knives at my back, all the while laughing, "Maybe next time then, Fake-Prince?"

I felt a few more knives hit my back, "…May~be~", and then I felt his hand in mine.

Afterwards, a comfortable silence ensued.

"_Happy Birthday Bel-Sempai"._

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

It turned out a bit different than what I expected, but I think it turned out alright~ ^^

But….did I keep them in character! TT-TT

Please hit that review button and tell me what you think! It'll help me out greatly!

Oh and I was wondering… should a make this a two-shot? And make another chapter for it later, because if you guys want more, I think I might have an idea for it :D

Thanks for reading~!

Oh and Happy Birthday Belphegor~!


End file.
